


Crazy In Love

by crankylex



Category: Angel: the Series, Love Song - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankylex/pseuds/crankylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chase. A capture. A submission. A victory...with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning to Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9476) by Mala. 



The first thing Darla felt was cold metal digging into her wrists.

The second thing she felt was a breeze drifting lazily along her body, caressing her naked breasts with the practiced hands of a lover. She moaned softly, arching towards those hands.

But they were suddenly gone, and with a small sound of distress, she opened her eyes.

That was when she saw him.

He was sitting on a chair, his thighs straddling the back of it, forearms resting on the top. His chin, covered with stubble, was propped on his crossed arms, and he watched her with those glowing blue eyes.

Even the Master hadn't had eyes like that.

Calmly, Darla took stock of her surroundings. She was naked, tethered to a bed with what felt like handcuffs. Handcuffs? He couldn't possibly be so foolish. She yanked suddenly, putting all of her supernatural strength behind the movement.

They didn't budge.

He chuckled then, the first sound he had made since she opened her eyes. "Magically reinforced iron. You're not gettin' out of those any time soon, *sweet pea*."

Cultured, lawyerlike Lindsey was gone, it seemed. In his place was a smooth-talking country boy. One who was very clearly irate, and with all the knowledge of the lawyer man. Darla felt a small frisson of alarm spread down her spine.

She cleared her throat, and then spoke in her infamous little-girl wheedle. "Lindsey...these handcuffs are hurting me." His face didn't change, so she allowed two crystalline tears to well in her eyes. When that had no effect, she parted her thighs slightly under the guise of shifting towards the cuffs.

His laughter rang out through the room. "You are such a whore," he said fondly.

Annoyance stormed through her for a second before she could control it. "Why are you hurting me?" she whimpered, calculating the time it would take for her to drain him dry and snap his neck once she was free of these restraints.

"I love you," he said earnestly. "I love you, and I took care of you, and you can't resist kickin' me in the teeth."

Butter wouldn't have melted in her mouth as her lips trembled. "I had to leave, Lindsey. I was confused, so confused. I had all these feelings for you..."

Erupting with laughter again, he slapped his hand on his knee. "Damn, Darla, you *are* the best. I mean, I read the files, all the back history, and everythin' said you were the most famous whore of your time, the richest woman in a hundred miles. What those records didn't tell me was that you are the best actress that ever lived. The tremblin' lips, the tears, the thighs... Baby, I'm impressed."

She was amazed for a moment -- why wasn't it working? It worked on almost all men, and most women, too. And Lindsey was in love with her! Shouldn't that predispose him to her charms? He couldn't be immune. It was not possible.

He stood up, casting the chair away, and ambled towards the bed. He was dressed in a frayed, worn pair of jeans, a battered pair of boots, and a flannel shirt that had clearly seen better days as well. Perching on the side of the bed, he stared down at her.

Darla met his gaze without flinching, determined to win the skirmish in which they were engaged. His right hand came up and she tensed for the beating she was sure would follow, but his fingers only brushed her lips, whisper-soft.

At that small touch, fire roared through her.

The confusion was clear on her face, and he leaned down, his lips barely grazing hers. "I love you," he repeated, his hand slipping down to the swell of her hip, drawing her body closer. "I love you, and I did what I had to do."

Her brow wrinkled, and he smoothed it out with his other hand.

His other hand -- what the hell? "Something tells me you just didn't regrow a hand, Lindsey." Her voice sounded more waspish than waiflike, and he grinned.

"Good ole' Wolfram and Hart took care of that for me. Set me up with an evil hand." He flexed the aforementioned limb, testing the supple flesh on her hip. "Yeah, they sawed one off some guy and a demon said a few words and bam! evil hand."

She tried to concentrate on his words, because the knowledge might have some use to her one day, but her mind was clouded with the feeling of his hands on her body. Lindsey was far, far too attractive for his own good, and he knew it, but she had always managed to control herself in the past. Fucking him would have been her final piece of leverage to hold over him, one that she had never had the chance to employ. So why was she so turned on by him? And furthermore, how the fuck had she gotten here?

He sensed her internal struggle, and brushed another kiss over her forehead. "After you fucked Angel and walked out on me..." The evil hand tightened rather painfully on her, and she resisted a genuine whimper. "And I got set up with this hand...well, it put a few things in perspective for me. I decided I needed a change, so I quit my job."

"You quit your job?" she stammered, unable to believe what he was saying. "But they were going to give you Holland's position, they never would have picked Lilah --"

"Oh, I know. But I was bored. So Angel and I tried to kill each other once more for old time's sake, then I left. Packed up my stuff, threw it in the back of my truck, and took off."

She was so wet she had to be soaking the mattress, and she was having a hell of a time not letting it show on her face. "And then?" she asked casually, as though she were interested in the conversation.

"And then I paid a visit to my brother Billy and his wife. Hadn't seen him in a while. It was good, bein' there. Then Camille -- that's his wife -- said something that made me think. So I got on the phone, called in a few favors, and tracked you to ground."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Dru and I were holed up -- where IS Dru?" She searched the room, cursing herself for forgetting her grandchilde. First her grandchilde, now her sire.

Lindsey sighed. "Yeah, Dru was a problem. She really wasn't too keen on me bustin' in there and grabbin' you."

She managed to surprise herself as maternal rage flooded her. "If you hurt her, you whiny little human, I will -- "

"Now, now, Darla, that's not a nice thing to say to me. Dru is fine. I knocked her out, boxed her up, and shipped her out to Angel. Figure he'll know what to do with her."

"He'll kill her. That ensouled freak has not one care for his family."

"Can't say as I care one way or the other."

"Oh, you care about him, Lindsey. It's all about Angel, isn't it? How much you wanted him? All this repressed rage, all because he never bent you over your desk and shoved that huge cock inside --"

He cut her off. "I'm tired of talkin' about Angel and Dru. You wet enough yet?" To her continual amazement, he slipped his newly acquired right hand between her thighs to test her.

She was unable to prevent a needy moan from escaping her throat as his fingers glided smoothly inside her. "What the HELL?" she gasped out.

"That stuff was worth every penny I paid for it."

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"Just a little something to ensure your compliance."

"A little some -- venom. You gave me eros demon venom, didn't you, you fucking bastard!" Rage swelled through her, and she struggled against her restraints.

"Works damn good," he observed, parting her thighs and getting a closer look at her slick flesh.

"Why are you doing this?" she growled, the demon inside her stirring wrathfully.

He sighed again. "Baby, how many times do I have to keep sayin' this? I love you. And you love me, you're just caught up in this whole 'I'm a demon again' high. So I figure if I keep you tied to my bed for a few months, you might realize how much you love me back."

"Have you always been this delusional?"

He smiled as he kissed her lips, jerking back just in time to avoid fangs slicing through him. "Darla, stop that. If you kill me, you'll starve here, chained to this bed."

"At this point, it's looking like my best option."

"Oh no, honey, that's not your best option." His fingers, which had been dormant inside of her, suddenly began to move, pumping easily, stretching the swollen tissue to accommodate more of him.

"Lindsey, stop, I --" she blurted out, but before she could finish, his thumb found her clit. He pressed it back against the bone, and her eyes glazed over, a moan strangling from her throat as she went over the edge into orgasm.

He pulled back his hand and licked her from his fingers. "This is goin' to be fun."

*****

Hours later, long after pleasure had turned to pain, after he spent centuries tracing her body, reveling in the feel of her skin against nerves that were absent for so long, he sat up. He wiped his mouth on the hem of his shirt. "Honey love, I have to go out for a little while," he said to the quietly weeping woman on the bed. "I'll be back soon." He had kept her from orgasming, over and over again until she had been reduced to hoarse screams and pleas which had been left unanswered.

Fear filled her face. "Don't leave me like this, Lindsey, please."

His fingers toyed with her right breast, idly stroking the erect nipple as he shook his head. "You'll be a good girl, won't you Darla?"

"Yes!"

He pressed a comforting kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room. Moments later, she heard an engine start up. He was leaving! How could he leave her like this, so in need of him that she couldn't even think straight enough to come up with a plan to escape? How could he be so cruel, so heartless, so...exactly like her?

A perverse sort of pride took hold of her. He wasn't the foolish puppy she had first assumed him to be. She had not seen this kidnapping scenario coming. But she would eventually triumph. Age and treachery won every time; she just had to hold it together long enough to get out of there.

But as the burning in her blood increased, she knew that it was not going to be nearly as simple as she wished.

*****

He was only gone for a few minutes, but to Darla, it felt like eons. Eons of frustration with no release in sight.

As soon as she heard the door open, she began to cry. Huge fat tears slid down her face as she begged for him to come to her. "Lindsey please, I need you so much, please make it stop." She was on fire, and he was the only thing that could soothe her.

At the sound of her voice, he hustled back into the room. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Where did you go?" she sobbed, helplessly undulating her body against the mattress.

"I went out to get something." He read the wild hunger in her eyes, and he couldn't resist a small smile. He had left merely to teach another lesson, and from the look of her, it was a lesson learned well.

"Pleeeeease," she whimpered.

Her tearstained face, her shaking body, her wantonly parted thighs all painted a picture of a woman thoroughly conquered. He had wanted to draw out her punishment for days, but he found himself unable to do so. His heart ached for her, and he couldn't torture either of them any longer. Without thought, he removed his shirt as he walked towards the bed. He yanked his boots off, pushed down his pants, and climbed on to the bed.

At his weight on the mattress, Darla opened her tightly clenched eyes. The sight of him crawling towards her made her cry out in relief. "Oh, thank god." She spread her legs even further apart, inviting him the only way she could.

He searched her face. He wanted desperately to make love to her, to kiss her mouth, to hold her, but if she was going to attack him, he wouldn't be able to do so. "Darla, if I kiss you, will you bite me?"

"Noooo," she shook her head furiously.

"That's my girl," he whispered as his mouth descended, unable to resist the lure of her. Their mouths met, tentative at first, but more assuredly when Darla parted her lips, inviting his tongue to toy with hers. He settled his body more completely on top of hers, his cock grazing the wetness at the junction of her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, arching up towards him, insane with need. Her bound hands hampered her movements, but she fought to be closer to him, aching nipples brushing against hard muscle. He made love to her mouth for long minutes, tongues tangling, increasing her frustration.

"Now, Lindsey, now!"

Her voice was shrill as she broke the kiss, and he reacted to it instantly, taking pity on her, drawing back as far as her grasping thighs would allow him and slamming into her. And then he was inside her, fully immersed in her. Sharp tears came to his eyes as he said a quick prayer of thanksgiving. "I love you," he chanted hoarsely as he began to thrust, "loveyouloveyouloveyou."

"More!" she demanded, strung out on bliss, meeting the punishing rhythm he set without difficulty.

The muscles in his arms bunched as he braced himself above her, trying to thrust as deeply as humanly possible, trying to tear open her heart so that he could finally see it, finally know what secrets she was keeping from him.

She began to peak around him, clenching around him ceaselessly as relief flowed through her. Tiny pleasured whimpers poured from her throat, her body flexing around him, welcoming him.

His head dropped to her shoulder as he continued to thrust, driving them to completion. He was sweating, the moisture slicking their skin marking her as his. His chest heaved; he couldn't get enough oxygen, but he couldn't stop, wouldn't let go of this unending pleasure, this unceasing agony.

But then it was all over as Darla took control, alternately squeezing and releasing him in a secret pattern that sent him flying over the edge. He moaned her name as he let go -- thankyougodthankyougod -- flooding her with futile seed. Strength gone, he slumped heavily on top of her.

*****

Minutes ticked by as reality reasserted itself.

Grunting with the effort, he rolled off her, forgetting that she had no real need to breathe. He turned his head to look at her and grinned in pure male satisfaction.

She was limp, worn out from the demands of her own body. Without conscious thought, he reached up and removed her restraints, massaging her bruised wrists. He brought each one to his lips in turn, soothing away the hurt. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to hurt you." He cradled her against his chest, his head resting against the top of hers.

"Sing to me," she murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her crown, then began to sing in a low voice. "If you could see her walk across a crowded room/ then you would understand why I go insane/the way she glistens in the moonlight/the way she outshines a star/brighter than any sun..."*

Darla raised her head slightly, enough to nuzzle further into the hollow between his neck and his shoulder. He held her more securely, giddy with the feeling of her soft body against his own. He was so caught up in his joy that he failed to notice her proximity to his neck.

"Lindsey?" she whispered.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You were right."

"I was?"

"I do love you."

He broke out into a brilliant smile, and tried to turn to face her, but her hands, her inhumanly strong hands, caught his head and bared his neck as she latched onto to his exposed throat. Her name escaped him as she pinned him to the bed, draining him with relish. His hands clutched her hair as she siphoned the blood from him, but he didn't have the strength to pull her away. A few moments later, she sat up, wiping a few errant bloodstains from her mouth.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "Lindsey, did you really think you would win? You had me, precious, right until the end. And then your soft human heart won and you released me. Big mistake."

He was drained beyond speech, but he still stared at her, those blue eyes blazing at her, hurt and betrayal speaking clearly to her. But despite that, his insane love was still there, calling her.

She tried to ignore his pleading eyes, his beautiful body, his lunatic confidence, but something inside her rebelled, and with a sigh, she drew his head into her lap, running her fingers through his hair. "I better not regret this, sweet pea," she said as she tore open her wrist with a fang. She placed her bleeding wrist against his mouth, and without any prodding, he began to suck, clutching at that life-giving arm with both hands.

When he'd taken enough, she disengaged him none too gently and drew the covers around him. After a moment's deliberation, she slipped in behind him, wrapping him in her embrace. "When you wake up," she whispered in his ear, "We're going to have a little *talk* about the proper dosage of aphrodisiacs."

Even in his sleep, Lindsey smiled.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> * Lyrics from 'Crazy in Love' as sung by KANE.


End file.
